Shooting Star
by OKFan
Summary: This is a tale of one girl whose only wish was to be free from the house she called home. Soon she will learn, however, that you should be careful what you wish for. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: The Shooting Star

_**Shooting Star**_

**Summary:** Have you ever made a wish? Or rather have you ever wished to disappear or for another person to disappear? This is a tale of one girl whose only wish was to be free from the house she called home. Soon she will learn, however, that you should be careful what you wish for.

I'm back in the writing game! If some of my other readers from my other stories are reading this then, yes I know I haven't finished some of my other projects, but what can I say? I had a really good idea! No use in wasting it. n.n

I have no details on this one, it might be a one shot, it might be as a long as a friggin novel, who knows. Right now it's basically just all on a whim.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Shooting Star

-----------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn him…'_she thought to herself as she stormed through the hallway. That damn brat never knew when to shut up. She lived in a house hold of four with her older sister, her younger brother and her older brother.

Her sister and younger brother looked much alike with white hair and light colored eyes. They also looked the same age despite the fact one was years older than the other.

She looked different from all of them; she had red eyes and long locks that she kept up in a special hair-do.

Her elder brother was like a foster father, a crappy one. He didn't have the best attitude and their little brother was starting to turn out the same way. The elder had long dark brown hair let down to wave freely his eyes were dark and he usually held a smirk that tended to disgust his younger sister.

At the moment, the red eyed girl was storming into her room. Her brat of a younger brother was really getting on her nerves with his cocky attitude, as though he was in charge. "Damn that Hakudoshi…Damn Naraku…Argh! Damn them ALL!" she flopped down onto her bed and sighed in frustration.

Her older brother was like a dictator, just because their father had left him in charge before he left last year he thought he could do what ever he wanted. He yelled, he threatened, and most of all, he just plain pissed her off! If she or the other's didn't obey him, he'd get mad and smack them around until they did as he wanted. She was getting so sick of it all.

She peeked up through the window and sighed once more. The sky was far too beautiful. She sat up and watched the sky a while longer. She was about to fall into a slumber when a light caught her eye and a star shot through the sky. _'Make a wish when ever you see a shooting star, if you believe and if you want it enough, it just may come true.' _Those words that her mother spoke to her before herpassing echoed in her mind as she clasped her hands together and made a wish on the star, a wish she truly hoped would come true.

"Please, let me be free. Free as the wind."

-----------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for this first chapter!

I think I'll probably add more, it would suck to end it here.

So, if you like, look for the next chapter!

Oh, yes, and leave a review. n.n

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter One: A Wish Come True?

Hello and welcome to chapter one of "Shooting Star"!

Summary: Have you ever made a wish? Or rather have you ever wished to disappear or for another person to disappear? This is a tale of one girl whose only wish was to be free from the house she called home. Soon she will learn, however, that you should be careful what you wish for.

I have a plot for this story now! And I even have a couple, but that shall remain a secret for now. n.n

On with the show…

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Wish Come True?

------------------------------------------------------------

"_Please, let me be free. Free as the wind."_

That is what she had always wanted…and incidentally…for the moment, that's what she got.

It had been as any other night…Naraku was being an evil/creepy elder brother, Kanna was being eerily quiet, and Hakudoushi was no where in sight. What no one knew at the time was that little Hakudoushi was trying his hand at magic tricks that would set the house a flame.

"Damn brat…" The woman scuffed heatedly as she recalled the night before. Her younger brother had always been cocky, but not even she would have thought that he'd set his stuffed horse,Entei, a flame believing he'd be able to magically make the fire disappear.

So, the house was burned down, Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Naraku had left to stay with a relative in Kyoto. She however, had refused and was now paying to stay in an apartment; thank the lord for bar jobs and the fake id's that help you get them when you're underage.

She walked silently into her new classroom, having just transferred due to the fact it was closer to her apartment. She sighed low, she hated school and all the things that went along with it, like learning and people…damn the people and their overly friendly/nosiness.

"Class I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student, Shinseina Kagura-san" The teacher spoke in a cheerful girly voice as she smiled at the raven-haired girl. "Shinseina-san, please tell us a bit about yourself, age, hobbies, maybe about where your last school was?"

Kagura sighed inwardly, how annoying… "I'm six-teen, my hobbies are none of your business, and my last school wasn't here…" She smirk slightly as her eyes scanned the room, almost daring the other students to make a remark about her response. She could hear the teacher speaking and lazily let her eyes wonder back to the overly cheerful youth.

"Well…Have a seat then and we'll start class."

The class was far too long for her liking, then again, most things were. She hurriedly got up when the bell rang and headed for the door only to be stopped by a girl with brown eyes and long dark locks that went a little past her shoulders, "Hello, there." She said nonchalantly, "I'm Higurashi Kagome; it's nice to meet you. Chiryou-sensei asked me to show you around since our schedules are the same this semester. I hope we can be friends!"

"…great…" Kagura spoke sarcastically, just what she needed, a 'friend'. She huffed as she followed the Higurashi girl to their next class, hopefully it would be better than the first, but hey, anything's better than staying with her family, she'd put up with any of the crap this school could throw at her as long as she was able to keep her freedom from her old 'home'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter… I'd put in more, but I am sooo tired.

Work sucked today!

Anyway, hope you liked.

_**Dictionary:**_

**Shinseina**: One way of saying **_sacred _**in Japanese. I'm not sure why I made Kagura's last name Sacred, but hey it works.

**Chiryou:** One way of saying **_cure_** in Japanese. Again, not sure why I named the teacher cure…

Please leave me a review! I'd like to get at least three more before I post the next chapter.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two: Out to Dinner

Hello and welcome to chapter two of Shooting Star.

Summary: Have you ever made a wish? Or rather have you ever wished to disappear or for another person to disappear? This is a tale of one girl whose only wish was to be free from the house she called home. Soon she will learn, however, that you should be careful what you wish for.

In the last chapter Kagura started her new life at her new school.

What awaits her this chapter? What new people will she encounter? Will she keep her newly found freedom? Read and find out! n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Out to Dinner

----------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of Last Chapter: She huffed as she followed the Higurashi girl to their next class, hopefully it would be better than the first, but hey, anything's better than staying with her family, she'd put up with any of the crap this school could throw at her as long as she was able to keep her freedom from her old 'home'.

Kagura groaned as they walked to the gymnasium, she hated gym, she hated the gym uniforms, but most of all she hated having to ware the gym uniform. The gym uniform this school issued for the girls was the traditional buruma and t-shirt (see bottom of page for full explanation).

She left the locker room her new 'friend' tagging along explaining things as they walked further out and onto the track. "Sports for one reason or another are a big part of our school; I'm on the archery club. We also have a kendo club, track, cross country, tennis, basketball, baseball, and volleyball. Were you thinking of joining in any extracurricular activities?" Kagome gave a questioning look.

"No." Kagura answered point blankly.

"Oh, well anyway," Kagome continued to point out the athletes in the gym, most of them were most likely her friends or at least people she new well from the way her voice indicated when speaking about them, "That's Hogosha Sango she's the vice captain of our volleyball team." She pointed to a girl with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes she next indicated to a boy with silver hair, "That's Koeda Inuyasha; he's my boyfriend and the captain of the kendo club. The one with the dark blue eyes next to Sango is Samba Miroku; he is on the tennis team I think he made it to varsity this year."

Kagura sighed, she really didn't care about all this, she sort of had to wonder where the teacher was, he or she was at least fifteen minutes late by now.

"That's Isamashii Kouga," Kagura looked up to see a boy with bright blue eyes and long dark hair done up in a high ponytail, "He's on both the track team and the cross country club they say he's the fastest in the school. Over there is Koeda Sesshoumaru, he's Inuyasha's older brother and the gym teacher. He's pretty new and doesn't talk much, but when he does it isn't usually anything nice."

That man was the gym teacher? 'Thought he was a student…' Kagura thought silently to herself.

The day dragged on and it seemed endless, that annoying Higurashi girl wouldn't leave her alone and even made her eat lunch with her. Honestly, she was glad the day was over. After going back to her apartment and changing for work Kagura headed down the street to her part time job. A bar waitress. Not a safe place but hey the drunks tip well.

"I'll take a quick fuck." That had to be the fourth billionth time some drunk man had made that joke…Sure it was a drink and one they sold, but did they have to give sly looks and chuckles when she said 'coming right up'? How annoying.

She walked behind the counter and gave the list to the barkeep before leaving to greet a new customer, "Hello and how may I help you." She was just glad her boss never made her smile while greeting and taking orders.

"Fuck Me Hard" That too was a drink they served and that too was a joke she often got. Her eye brow twitched slightly before widening at the face of the man. "Huh…aren't you that new girl…Shinesaina Kagura or something like that…"

"Actually it's Shinseina. And you're Isamashii…aren't you a little young to be in a bar, the drinking age in Japan is eighteen don't you know." She smirked at the boy who only smirked back and retorted.

"Aren't you underage to be working here?"

"I won't tell if you won't tell. You wanted a Fuck Me Hard right or was that some stupid joke?"

"Heh," He gave her a cocky look, one she had seen him give nearly everyone in class usually the Inuyasha boy. "A little from column A, a little from column B take your pick I'm up for anything."

"Clearly…" She looked to the clock and threw her apron off, her shift was done with and she wasn't about to serve her classmate before leaving, someone else could get him. "I'm out of here, call some else over if you still want that drink." She began to walk away when she felt a calloused hand on her arm.

"No offense, but the drinks here suck. Why not go somewhere else? My treat."

"Just drinks or are we talking food too? If you're springing for my meal then sure I haven't had a decent one in a while." She looked at him coolly as he stood headed out the door winking playfully at her.

"It's a date then. Hurry up and clock out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.

_**Dictionary:**_

**Uniforms:**

**_Girl: _**The basic gym uniform for girls consists of a t-shirt and a buruma or bloomer. Let's start with the top. It can be let out loose or tucked into the buruma and it usually has a circular collar. You can change the collar though with a V-neck or the tennis-style collar with buttons if you really want something not-so-common. Often times when it gets colder they will be permitted to ware sweat pants and shirt or something close to a jogging suit.

**_Boy: _**The basic uniform for boys is usually just shorts and a top. Often times when it gets colder they will be permitted to ware sweat pants and shirt or something close to a jogging suit.

**Hogosha: **Can be translated into Guardian. This seemed logical for Sango; I've always seen her as acting like a parent. Maybe because of the whole Kohaku thing.

**Koeda:** Can be translated into Twig. I just named him that because I thought it would be funny.

**Samba:** Midwife. MidwifeMiroku…laugh with me.

**Isamashii:** Dashing. Completely fits him! Definition for Dashing:

**_1. stylish:_ **smartly dressed and stylish

**_2. spirited:_ **confident and full of bravado and spirit

**Quick Fuck:** An alcoholic beverage consisting of 1.0 oz Bailey's Irish cream, 1.0 oz Kahlua coffee liqueur, and 1.0 oz Midori melon liqueur. Directions - Pour into a shot glass, baileys first and midori last.

**Fuck Me Hard:** An alcoholic beverage consisting of .25 Vodka, .25 Triple Sec, .25 Malibu .25 Midori, .25 Peach, .25 Sloe Gin, .25 SoCo, and .25 Amaretto.


	4. Chapter Three: Just A Little Tipsy

Hello and welcome to chapter three of Shooting Star.

Summary: Have you ever made a wish? Or rather have you ever wished to disappear or for another person to disappear? This is a tale of one girl whose only wish was to be free from the house she called home. Soon she will learn, however, that you should be careful what you wish for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within the series.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Just A Little Tipsy

-----------------------------------------------

_Preview of Last Chapter: _

_"Just drinks or are we talking food too? If you're springing for my meal then sure I haven't had a decent one in a while." She looked at him coolly as he stood headed out the door winking playfully at her._

_"It's a date then. Hurry up and clock out."_

Kagura quickly clocked out and followed Kouga out the bar doors. It was about three blocks away but according to Mr. "I know everything about alcohol" the place served the best cocktails and had fairly good food as well.

So, there they were waiting at the table at looking through the menu; or at least Kagura was, it seemed like "Wolf Boy", as called by his peers probably due to his speed, attitude and fondness for wolves, had been to this restaurant plenty of times to already know what he wanted without even glancing at the menu.

"Good God…Why is it that these all have such provocative names?" Kagura's red eyes blinked as she looked through the possible drinks, "Screaming Orgasm, Sex on the Rag, my God…Who the hell came up with this one! Sex on the Beach with A Southern Californian Blonde."

"That one's actually quite good." Kouga smirked, "Personally, I prefer just a plain Sex on The Beach. You should get a 'Sexy Blue Eyed Boy'"

"Now that was a dumb ass joke…No, I'll just take a 'Shag by the Shore'." She rolled her eyes and scuffed at her own sarcasm only to be surprised.

"Well you know, that is an actual drink."

"You've got to be kidding…how stupid are the people that make these up?"

Seconds later a waitress came to their table to take their orders, later coming back with their food and drinks.

The timed went by and the two spoke of school and Kouga went on about his rivalry with Inuyasha and his knowledge of drinks. Kagura didn't much care, but she listened nonetheless throwing in a witty comment or shot some sarcasm into the conversation.

Two hours and many drinks later. (Yes, I'm that lazy…)

"Damnit, Kouga! Stand up straight before you break something!"

"I am straight!" Kouga looked to his companion through half lidded eyes words slightly slurred.

Kagura sighed annoyed by his stubbornness, "Did you have to get this wasted?"

"I ain't washted…Jush a bit tipphy…" his words slowed as his eyes closed fully his legs giving away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kagura gasped and grabbed him quickly one arm around his waist and the other trying to keep him from falling by holding his arm. "Aw, damnit all!"

Kagura struggled to get the drunken boy to his feet, he smelled like a drunk, he looked like a drunk, hell he was a drunk and eventually she gave up dropping him on the side walk. She began to rummage through his clothing looking for any sort of ID that may tell her where he lived. "Damn Kouga and his damn Flaming Dr. Pepper….Damnit! Where the hell does he keep his wallet?"

"Yo, Kagura, what's up? I figured you'd be home by now." A young man who looked around his twenties walked up to the red eyed girl. He had light brown eyes that seemed nearly golden and jet black hair that curled slightly at the ends right above his shoulders.

"Oh, hey Soichiro. You mind giving me a hand?"

"A hand?" he looked down to Kouga, his mouth forming a small 'o' in realization.

The two walked back towards Kagura's apartment, Soichiro carrying the passed out Kouga piggy back. "Can't believe he doesn't have any sort of ID on him…"

"Must have had quite a night to have gotten this smashed…"

"Smashed? Oh no, he's just a bit tipsy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. n.n

**_Dictionary: _**

**Sex on the Beach: **Alcoholic beverage containing1 oz. Vodka, 3/4 oz. Peach Schnapps, Cranberry Juice, and Grapefruit Juice  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Pour into a highball glass and fill with equal amounts of each juice. Stir and serve.

**Screaming Orgasm: **Alcoholic beverage containing0.5 oz. Vodka, 1 oz. Cream, 0.5 oz. Amaretto, 0.5 oz. Triple Sec, and 0.5 oz. Creme de Cacao  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Pour first vodka, then Bailey's, then Kahlua into a cocktail glass over crushed ice. Stir. Caution: use only high quality vodka. Cheap vodka can cause the Bailey's to curdle. Test your brand of vodka by mixing 1 Tsp each of vodka and Bailey's first.

**Sex on The Rag:** Alcoholic beverage containing 1 oz. Irish Cream and 1 oz. red Cola  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Pour red cola into a highball glass over crushed ice. Red Cream Soda works too. Top with Irish cream for added effect. Enjoy!

**Sex on The Beach With A Southern Californian Blonde: **Alcoholic beverage containing 1 oz. Vodka, 1/2 oz. Midori , 1/2 oz. Chambord Raspberry Liqueur , Pineapple Juice, and Cranberry Juice  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Pour over ice then top up with equal amounts of pineapple and cranberry juice.

**Sexy Blue Eyed Boy:** Alcoholic beverage containing 1 oz Blue Curacao, 1 oz Vodka, 1 oz Creme de Cacao, 1 oz Rum Cream Liqueur, and 1 scoop Ice Cream  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Add all ingredients to a blender with 2 ice cubes, and blend until smooth. Pour into a tall glass, and serve.

**Shag By The Shore:** Alcoholic beverage containing 1/2 oz Midori melon liqueur, 1/2 oz Peach schnapps, 1 1/2 oz Cranberry juice, 1 1/2 oz Orange juice, and Float Blavod vodka  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Build the midori and orange into the collins glass, filled with ice, then pour peach schnapps and cranberry into mixing tin and shake with ice. Strain into glass so it floats above orange & midori. Float Blavod vodka on top.

**Flaming Dr. Pepper: **Alcoholic beverage containing 1 oz. Amaretto, 1 oz. Vodka, 1 oz. Bacardi, 151 Proof Rum, 1 oz. Dr Pepper (Or Coca Cola), and 1 oz. Beer  
_Mixing Instruction_  
Add Amaretto, Bacardi, and vodka. Mix in the Dr Pepper and beer. (Note: I've heard these can mess someone up really quickly. n.n It sounds good though!)


End file.
